


Something Along the Lines of Gravitational Pull That Causes the Moon and Ocean to be Connected

by LisaVanDerMolen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Courting Rituals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Firebender Tsukishima Kei, Fluff and Angst, I literally hate this fic with so much passion but I also love it so much, I started this piece of shit in june, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Scenting, Waterbender Kageyama Tobio, bets are happening unsurprisingly, either I finish this or it finishes me, hopefully before 2020 ends tho but manifesting doesn't work for me, it ain't june anymore, it really don't, kind of wack how those aren't tags, they're really dumb ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: Didn’t see the secret smiles and inside jokes that were shared amongst two boys. Didn’t see blue and gold becoming one, the moon and the midnight darkness finding each other. Shining ever so bright in each other's presence. They probably forgot about the fact that the moon always did have a way of changing the tides. And oh were those ocean blue eyes swayed, pulled in never to be let go. It was true what people said, opposites truly did have the uncanny ability to attract each other, which is exactly what happened at Karasuno's volleyball club with a certain blond and brunet.or the fic where Tsukki and Kags are on a fast train from enemies to lovers while the volleyball club is betting on different relationships...spoiler alert some of these people are way off it's kind of sad.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 23
Kudos: 149





	1. You're Supposed to be a Volleyball Simpleton!

Karasuno was filled with different types of people from their secondary genders to their bending abilities. The school was mixed with benders and non-benders just like the volleyball team where everybody was equal on all grounds. Take for example all the first years, Yachi and Yamaguchi were non-benders while Tsukishima and Hinata were firebenders, Kageyama being the only waterbender on the team. This was all okay, but it was the secondary genders that were rather interesting, because there seemed to be a personality clash between the secondary genders of two members, also referred to as the freak duo. It came as a shock to everybody when it was revealed that Hinata Shouyou was an alpha and Kageyama Tobio was an omega. But they shrugged it off because it worked, there was no doubt in _anybody’s_ mind that those two would end up together just like Tsukishima Kei an alpha, and Yamaguchi Tadashi an omega would. So naturally they bet on it, and even though their captain acted like he didn’t know anything about it. Like he wasn't in on it, have you met his omega? And everything would have been just okay if it weren’t for the fact that some of the members didn’t really know the first years as well as they thought they did. Sure they knew the basics, their secondary genders and who was a bender and who wasn’t, their personalities but apparently that really isn’t enough to bet on something as big and complicated as relationships.

Because it turns out they were wrong, somehow everybody was so convinced that these two pairings would happen that they didn’t see what was happening right under their noses. Didn’t see the secret smiles and inside jokes that were shared amongst two boys. Didn’t see blue and gold becoming one, the moon and the midnight darkness finding each other. Shining ever so bright in each other's presence. They probably forgot about the fact that the moon always did have a way of changing the tides. And oh were those ocean blue eyes swayed, pulled in never to be let go. It was true what people said, opposites truly did have the uncanny ability to attract each other, which is exactly what happened at Karasuno's volleyball club with a certain blond and brunet.

* * *

The trouble began with the class they shared three times a week. Not only did Kei have to see the King’s face every morning and afternoon for practice, he was also subjected to the torture during actual class time even though the younger boy was an idiot and shouldn’t even be in the same class as him. Yet here they were on an unsuspecting Monday afternoon right after lunch, during the second month of school. 

“What the hell?” he asked aloud, sliding his headphones from his ears as he watched the other boy, whose head was buried in a notebook casually leaning against the wall. “What are you doing here your highness?” 

Kageyama looked up from his notebook clearly startled before bristling,“don’t call me that!”

Kei rolled his eyes,“I asked you a question _King_ or are you also deaf besides being a tyrant?”

“I’m in this class.”

Kei scoffed, who did Kageyama think he was to believe that stupid lie because there was no way in hell that the two would actually be in the same class,“what are you actually doing _here_ King?” 

“I already told you. I am in this class. What are _you_ doing here Stingyshima?” Kageyama hissed back. 

“ _I’m_ in this class,” the blond said walking into the classroom, after the previous class emptied out, the brunet right next to him. 

“Why are you so...surprised?” Kageyama asked and Kei did his best to hold back a snort,“this is the class about the history of bending and how the different techniques continue to evolve." 

"Yes, which is above your level _King_."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes,"shut up." Kei walked into the middle row towards the windows, Kageyama was behind him,“why are we going so far?” 

Well this moment would have been pretty damning if Kei had been paying attention, instead he was still busy trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was in the same class as Kageyama. Normally he would have snarked at the other boy and told him to sit somewhere else, instead he answered the question pulling out the chair and sitting down on it,“because it’s better, plus everybody knows sitting next to the window is great.”

Kageyama shrugged, sitting down _next_ to him,“I guess that makes sense--somewhat.”

Kei shook his head,“how does that not make sense _King_.”

“It’s just a seat?”

“Yes but it is, tch,” Kei clicked his tongue, not knowing why he was entertaining such a simpleton. 

The teacher walked in, she was a short lady with black hair, just another person that would become a mere blur in Kei’s life at the end of the school year. She introduced herself, shoulders squared, carrying herself with pride, he really did try to pay attention to her introduction and her background but it was very irrelevant to his life. He got the most important information that she was an earthbender and they were supposed to call her Miss Chen, Kei really didn't need to know about her kid and how cute she was.

The class was a full year course and had been delayed because miss Chen was on maternity leave and the substitutes weren’t adequate enough to teach such an intricate course. So instead they were assigned readings for the past two months, starting off with learning the main differences between benders and non-benders and how this could also affect one’s secondary gender. From there the readings moved on to the history of the Avatar, the separation of the four elements over the globe, and how everything was supposed to be connected. They had just started to learn more about airbending and were moving into the different techniques used, miss Chen had moved on from her introduction and was rambling on about how the current airbending in this day and age was different from Avatar Aang’s time, she explained how this was due to the Harmonic Convergence Avatar Korra had kick started. Because of the genocide that happened to airbenders only the direct descendants of Avatar Aang had been able to teach the new generation of airbenders, but because many important airbending scriptures had been destroyed during the Hundred Year War there were techniques used today that weren’t there in the past centuries. 

Kei drowned the teacher’s voice out looking over at Kageyama’s notes, expecting to see endless blank pages. He was actually surprised when he saw the pages filled with notes and diagrams that made his own notes look like trash. This really shouldn’t be possible because the only thing Kageyama had him beat in was volleyball, whispering underneath his breath he asked,“why is your notebook so full?” Surely Kageyama hadn’t filled that notebook with course material, had he? No, the brunet had probably grabbed the wrong notebook and was actually immersed in different volleyball plays instead of the Harmonic Convergence and what that meant for the new airbenders. 

Kageyama warily eyed the teacher,“because of the readings,” he whispered back,“didn’t you do them? They were interesting.”

Kei rolled his eyes, okay so what if the notes were all for this class? It was expected you couldn’t take the class without passing a test, so of course Kageyama had to put in some effort. Just because the _King_ had done his homework for once in his life didn’t mean he had the right to imply that everybody else (everybody as in Kei himself) was a slacker. Opening his mouth to retort he quickly bit his tongue when he saw how diligently Kageyama was writing down the things the teacher was saying. He watched how the boy added extra notes in the margins and a heavy pit made itself known in the bottom of his stomach. Ignoring it he wrote down his own notes, not paying attention to the fact that he may not know Kageyama as well as he thought he had, sure they weren’t friends but in all honesty it took more effort to dislike somebody and get under their skin with a few well placed jabs than it took to be friends. 

“You’re actually paying attention,” he whispered, genuinely shocked, because how the hell was he supposed to deal with the fact that Kageyama Tobio, a volleyball idiot with a one track mindset was maybe kind of more than an idiot. Is this the time he consults google? Nah. This seems more like a Yahoo or Bing type of question where he would never find the answer because he simply didn’t have the patience to deal with the search engines. Seems like another unsolved mystery in life, that Kageyama Tobio might not _just_ be a volleyball simpleton? Impossible.

Kageyama looked up at him for a mere second,“shh,” he shushed. “I actually like being here so don’t ruin it for me.”

“You’re missing something in that statement.” 

“I hope you break your nose.”

“Violent much?”

Kageyama huffed scribbling down what the teacher wrote, he murmured something too soft for Kei to hear. “Please don’t ruin this for me.”

Swallowing Kei focused his attention to the teacher, writing down what she was talking about. Kei himself didn’t know why he was intrigued with Kageyama, why the moment when the players of the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball club dropped one of their own had drawn him in so much. Why the betrayal of Kageyama’s own team where they had turned their backs on him, effectively pushing the king from his mighty throne had made him want to know more about the person next to him. 

See here’s the thing Kei had theorized a lot about this and spent many precious hours of his days on a volleyball simpleton, he would rather die than admit this to anybody though. But he theorized that it might have been because he saw an alpha fall and be dropped without so much as putting up a fight, an alpha dropped so easily was definitely the reason why he was so intrigued with the King.

Well that theory would have held up well if it weren’t for the fact that Kageyama wasn’t an alpha. So then he had theorized that it was because a non-bender had been so viciously taken down by one of his own, of course this theory quickly fell down the drain as well when he found out that the other boy was a bender. A waterbender nonetheless, somebody with the ability to bend water was dropped by a bunch of non-benders who would have cowered beneath him in fear in another time. But alas they overthrew him and gone was the mighty king, a sick imitation was all that was left of his former reign. As you can clearly see he spent many hours of his life trying to figure out what drew him to Kageyama. 

Miss Chen clapped her hands, rubbing them together,“alright,” she smiled looking at the clock,“so I know that was a lot for the first in-person class, however we will have to keep up this pace if we want to cover everything.” Internally groaning Kei hoped the dismay didn’t show too much on his face, looking over to Kageyama he saw that the other boy was as unbothered as ever, how the hell did he do it so effortlessly? “But don’t get too disappointed as we’ll have many field trips and different excursions that will help hammer the objectives of this course home.”

The bell rang, packing up his stuff, the teacher waved them out. Walking out he asked Kageyama the question that had been on his mind since the other boy sat down next to him,“why did you choose this class, it doesn’t look like something that would interest you?” 

“There aren’t many waterbenders so it’s hard to learn more about the history of my bending,” Kageyama answered truthfully.

Kei nodded, it made sense compared to all the other benders there was a significant drop for waterbenders, nobody really knew why but they thought it was just a recession of sorts before the waterbender population would rise again. It used to be the airbenders however their population was thriving, which had to do with the fact that when two airbenders got together they would give birth to a bender while the other nations didn’t have that guarantee. He personally didn’t know any waterbenders besides Kageyama in town.

“How’s your bending?” he asked, it was surprising that with such a temper Kageyama hadn’t ever used his bending to shut Kei up. 

Kageyama didn’t meet Kei’s eyes,“it’s okay.” 

Something was off about that statement, but for the time being Kei couldn’t be bothered to find out what, (he would just lay in bed and look at the stars on his ceiling wondering what Kageyama was hiding) instead he asked,“why isn’t your pet in this class?” 

Kageyama frowned before shrugging,“we were supposed to pick the classes before school started, I didn’t know Hinata back then,” as an afterthought the boy added,“I thought you knew that,” he said moving closer to Kei as somebody passed next to them, their hands briefly brushed together and Kei didn’t think anything of it, he really didn’t.

“I did.”

“You did what?” 

“Know that.”

“Know what?”

Kei really wondered who he had killed in his last life to be condemned to this kind of torture, how the hell was a supposed genius so fucking dumb. Kageyama isn’t even stupid he is a straight up dumbass. Instead of voicing these thoughts Kei just tutted,“tt tt, your brain truly only revolves around volleyball.”

“What?! You are being unclear here!”

“Me?” Kei asked, offended, eyes narrowing behind his glasses as he took in Kageyama’s face, the frown on the younger boy’s face deepening. “How is it my fault that your brain capacity is literally non-existent?” 

Kageyama huffed crossing his arms turning his face to the side,“you said you knew that I didn’t know Hinata back then, yet you still asked the question.”

Kei just sighed loudly,“you know what? Forget I even asked,” he muttered walking past the other boy not even looking back as he entered his classroom that didn’t have that annoying idiot in it.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi waved excitedly,“how was your class? You look really tense, I bet it must be super hard memorizing all those different forms and techniques.” 

His best friend rattled on yet Kei couldn’t focus on anything that left the freckled boy’s mouth. He replayed the scene in class where Kageyama was oddly focused, it was different from his unwavering focus on the court but not any less intense. Shaking his head, he sat down grabbing his notebook from his bag,“shut up Yamaguchi,” he muttered as the teacher walked in.

“Sorry Tsukki.”


	2. No I'm Not Good, I'm Dying!

Tobio felt tired, lately his inner omega had been panicking because of his upcoming heat. 

It really didn’t help that they had a field trip to the cinema watching a documentary that highlighted the different subsections of each bending form. Sure he had been enjoying the class this past month but still, Tobio just wanted to go home and curl up on his bed, underneath a heated blanket and just sleep until his heat would kick in. He absolutely hated the waiting before his heat would hit, hated the anxiety and fear that coursed through his veins non-stop. It was so awful that he couldn’t even enjoy volleyball. Volleyball! Volleyball! Yes, that volleyball! The sport that he absolutely loved, yes it was true that he couldn’t enjoy  _ that  _ volleyball because he was so busy stressing over his upcoming heat. 

Sniffing, he wiped his nose, head feeling heavy,“you good?” startled, he blinked at Tsukishima who was walking next to him. Wanting to glare at the tall bastard but only managing a pathetic lagged blink, where one eye closed slower than the other, he huffed. 

Tsukishima cringed, and Tobio knew it had been bad but it wasn’t that bad either,“yes,” he answered the question both of them knowing damn well he was lying. 

Golden eyes looked him up and down, Tobio wanted them to look away,“you look like somebody on their deathbed literally two seconds away from having the oxygen leave their body.”

Swallowing, he scrunched up his nose willing flashes of the past to disappear. Pale, thin hands shakingly reaching out for him. Grunts of pain heard at all hours, no amount of bioluminescent water healing working to help with the pain. Tobio pushed away the thought about the empty house he had returned to after the worst betrayal ever only to find the house void of all life. Blinking rapidly he tried to keep the tears at bay, stupid Tsukishima did not deserve to see him cry!

“King?” Tsukishima’s tone sounded gentler but Tobio didn’t care, he knew it was probably all calculated by the blond so that he could lull him into a fall sense of security and then rip the carpet beneath his feet, causing him to tumble down. Down. Down. Yeah, Tsukishima looked like a backstabber like that, Tobio probably shouldn’t expose his back too much to the blond, what if the other boy shot lightning or like a fireball at him? 

Shrugging Tobio avoided eye contact with Tsukishima, rubbing his arm, he once again cursed everything. Tobio was always so freaking cold it was absolutely unbelievable! And-- and ugh he was too tired for this. The desire to just go home and curl up in his nest was becoming harder to suppress the farther away they got from school. 

Tobio was surprised that Tsukishima had actually slowed down for him as they trailed behind their class. He wondered if Tsukishima only stuck with him because the knew each other. That's why Tobio stuck around the blond...he thinks...sometimes his inner omega whispered things to Tobio that he didn't understand. These were the moments Tobio questioned his second gender the way everybody around him did. How the hell was he an omega when he didn't even understand himself? Didn't understand this primal part of himself. 

"Uhm," Tsukishima coughed, Tobio wanted to cry, rubbing his lower stomach as it started to cramp. "Kageyama?" That got his attention, eyes snapping upwards he watched how the alpha licked his lips slowly,"are you okay?" He asked, voice devoid of his usual snark. 

Blinking Tobio slowed down the rubbing,"yeah I uh...I am uh okay?" Wincing he cursed his own social ineptness wishing he had a way with words that could convey his emotions, and how he was very much not okay. But then again could he trust Tsukishima not to make fun of him? No. No, he could not trust the blond who would use any given opportunity to get a rise out of Tobio. 

Tsukishima just scrunched his nose,"so this documentary, any thoughts?"

Tobio's life through elementary and middle school was filled with different types of people most who wanted to see him put down while others thought he was a weirdo or a freak. So yeah he sucked at anything that had to do with being social without talking about volleyball. But from the shows Miwa, his older sister, had forced him to watch, because she held all the remote rights because she was older than him, Tobio knew that Tsukishima was changing the topic. He didn’t know why though... Was it to make him more comfortable? In the shows that was usually the case but that didn't make sense Tsukishima didn't like him and could care less about if Tobio was comfortable or not.

This was therefore highly unusual and Tobio knew that this meant he was probably going to die, this was it for him. He once read a Facebook post that said you started to hallucinate before death and Tsukishima being nice to him definitely was a hallucination which meant Tobio Kageyama was going to die at the tender age of fifteen. 

"I'm dying," Tobio deadpanned causing Tsukishima to stop in his tracks. Not paying the alpha any attention Tobio continued walking. Hands moving from the lower part of his stomach to his sides. 

"Should I call an ambulance?" Tsukishima asked, easily catching up to him because of his stupidly long legs, that Tobio definitely didn’t sneak glances at during practice. 

Shuddering Tobio shook his head,"ew no," to say he wasn’t fond of doctors was an understatement, something that Tsukishima absolutely didn’t need to know about. Tobio tried to minimize the disgust on his face. If he could he would have just healed himself but since he couldn’t do that he chose to suffer rather than literally putting his life in the hands of other people. Having learned from middle school Tobio knew that people were only in it for themselves. 

"Well do you want me to tell Miss--"

Why was this stupid tall alpha who could be considered handsome and possibly a good provider because he was rational so worried about him?! It didn’t make sense they didn’t like each other! Couldn’t be in each other’s presence without the need to challenge one another, whether it be through words or actions!

But no here he was with his stupidly blond hair that shined in the light appearing to be oh soft. And his golden eyes observing Tobio’s every move as if they were interesting...almost as if he was worth being looked at. Tobio blamed this train of thought on his upcoming heat, just like the cramps this train of thoughts would leave the station as soon as his heat passed. And he would never need to think about how supposedly good looking Tsukishima was. 

Sniffing rather loudly he grabbed the other boy’s hands to  _ kindly  _ tell him to fuck off like he had seen in that new drama he was watching. Before such words could leave his mouth though his brain had other words and he said,"your hands are warm," utterly surprised. How did somebody so cold have such warm hands? Was that even legal? Maybe he was dreaming? Spirits was he actually dying? 

"Yes," Tsukishima deadpanned as if this behaviour was normal for Tobio...it wasn’t. Never in his life had Tobio opened his mouth with the intent to say one thing but another tumbling out, his brain too late to register such an error. This sort of thing happened like never...only sometimes, but it was almost practically never because he always kept his mouth shut when he was surrounded by people who didn’t play volleyball. So it only happened during volleyball but that was acceptable. Ughh whatever, he Tobio Kageyama could give two shits about what stupid Tsukishima thought about him. 

Ignoring all these thoughts he  _ tried  _ to ask how this worked, but all that left his mouth was,"how?” which caused Tobio to rectify the situation by following up the question with a measly,“why?" it didn’t really fix anything. 

Raising his eyebrows Tsukishima looked at him with incredulity,"I'm a firebender we tend to be on the hotter side of the spectrum." 

‘Facts,’ Tobio thought, his heat preparing mind agreed that Tsukishima was really good looking, normal Tobio also agreed but would rather die than admit this. He honestly thought it had to do with his competitive nature, that whenever he heard an omega or beta gush about Tsukishima Tobio got the urge to also fight for the alpha’s affections, this all was subconscious of course because...it just was, biology or something? And all because they were on the same team so they really shouldn’t be distracted by people who didn’t even care for the sport...yeah that was it...he had only known the asshole for three months and was just being...it was biology. All biology. 

Still what Tsukishima said was pretty shallow and Tobio had to point this out for the greater good, he really didn’t want and couldn’t afford that idiot’s ego to get any bigger,“that’s a shallow thing to say.”

Tsukishima sighed loudly as if he was in pain which wasn’t fair because Tobio was in pain.  _ And  _ his pain kept on changing places, travelling from his stomach to his hips to his pecs, so he couldn’t even point out one area where he wasn’t in pain. “I meant King, body temperature,” to reiterate the point Tsukishima repeated his sentence,“as in the temperature of one’s body that changed due to internal and external factors.”

Rolling his eyes Tobio stuck out his tongue,“asshole,” he muttered.

“Real mature your Highness.”

Huffing Tobio crossed his arms over his chest, still holding Tsukishima’s hand, just because it was warm and not because he liked the contrast of their hands. Where Tobio’s were as smooth and soft as his native element itself, Tsukishima’s hands were surprisingly rough, filled with scars and burns. Shaking his head in an effort to shake these gross thoughts away he said,"okay whatever. But what I meant is you're not burning hot like Hinata." The small alpha was always so hot to touch as if he were a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. It was insane, just another reminder of how Hinata was literally the human version of the sun.

"It's called control King, firebending comes from the breath. The better control on that, the more power you have whether it be over your own body or your environment."

Bottom lip rolling between his teeth Tobio wondered if he was allowed to ask more questions or if it would result in a scolding for not behaving properly. Uncrossing his arms, he subconsciously tightened his grip on Tsukishima’s hand. Remembering the times he had gotten lectured for not behaving like a “proper” omega and how that would cause him to be alone forever. Before he could drown in his fear of being alone forever, he was snapped out of this bottomless well by Tsukishima himself, feeling the blond’s hand grow cold before becoming warm again. 

Biting his bottom lip he let curiosity get the better of him and he pushed his worries away,"so do you control all the heat in your body?" hoping the alpha wouldn’t think of the question as stupid or offensive.

Moving his head side to side Tsukishima contemplated the answer, sighing softly when he settled for one,"I guess I control whatever isn't already naturally done by my body, what I mean with that is if I’m in a cold place for example, my body temperature will naturally drop,” Tobio nodded because duh,“but through regulating my breathing I’m able to control my body temperature fitting the environment I am in, whether it means causing me to become warmer or colder."

As a waterbender Tobio didn’t really have that regulation in terms of temperature, more often than not he was cold. When he asked his grandfather about why the cold wouldn’t let him go, he was told about how people in the olden days believed that the blood running through the veins of waterbenders was like the water in the depths of the ocean, chaining them forever to their element. 

“I can’t do that,” he whispered referring to the regulation of his own temperature,“can you actually bend?” he asked quite bluntly, grimacing as the words replayed themselves in his mind sounding awfully harsh, if only he was more like Yamaguchi soft spoken he would have definitely had more friends.

Tsukishima clenched his jaw, Tobio quickly averted his eyes knowing that this was the moment the older boy would tell him to shut up and remain that way until they got to the cinema. Another embarrassing moment that would keep Tobio up at night while the blond would gloat every time he brought it up. Instead of doing all that though Tsukishima merely scrunched his nose, relaxing himself,“like produce a flame?”

“Yeah?”

“Well then yes.”

Tobio frowned, Tsukishima’s tone was devoid of any emotion, and like volleyball the boy didn’t seem excited about anything, it was frustrating because Tobio knew he couldn’t label Tsukishima as an emotionless robot. Tsukishima only displayed his meanness which had to be an emotion...right? Well whatever the point was that Tsukishima was annoyingly empty for anything that wasn’t snarky, he just passively moved through life like he didn’t have any hopes or aspirations like all his work was meaningless. “Why…why don’t you like anything?!” he snapped.

“I like plenty of things, just because you aren’t on that list doesn’t mean the list doesn’t exist.”

Ouch. “You can literally...you can...but you...you...uggh,” he groaned both because he was frustrated and the pain that he had forgotten decided to act up again, with a new one causing his inner omega to be sad, he ignored the latter one not needing that kind of negativity in his life. Not that ignoring it helped as the words echoed in his ears. Why didn't Tsukishima like him? Tobio was trying to be better and more considerate. He really was! So why couldn't the stupid blond give him the credit where he deserved it?!

“What are you going on about?” Tsukishima asked, frowning deeply, they were starting to fall behind their class almost stopping. 

Calming himself down, Tobio focused on his surroundings, letting his hand that wasn’t holding Tsukishima’s drop to his side, he wiggled his fingers, feeling the water around them, sensing more water in one place not too far away. Looking around Tobio spotted a puddle, moving his hand up and down he caused the water to rise and fall. Collecting his thoughts he faced Tsukishima, dropping the control he had on the water,“Hinata can,” he balled up his hand into fists,“fshoow into the sky,” making the sound effects Hinata did when he actually flew...even though it was only for a second before he fell down again. “And if Hinata can do that you should also be able to do so.”

“Jetpack?” 

“Yes!” 

“Tch,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue,“what makes you think I’m as talented as the shrimp?” He remarked.

Tobio knew he was awful at reading social situations. His observation skills were strictly only applicable to volleyball, which caused them to be non-existent off court. However, today by some miracle from the spirits Tobio realized all by himself that Tsukishima was hurt by his comment, Suga would be proud of him. Tobio didn’t know why but he suspected it maybe had to do with some sort of insecurity? But why the hell would Tsukishima be insecure, he had everything, from the looks to the brain, the personality when he tried with a selective few but still, he had everything anybody could possibly ask for...so why would he be insecure? That's kind of stupid.

“Well what makes you think you aren’t?” Tobio retorted, genuinely curious to the answer. 

Tsukishima’s cheeks reddened, he coughed in his balled up fist, his other hand still holding Tobio’s. Golden eyes didn’t meet Tobio’s own,“are you still dying your Highness?” the alpha asked, switching the topic once again. 

It didn’t matter though, Tobio shrugged, pointing at the cinema’s entrance,“we’re here,” sadly their fingers uncurled from each other and the blond put both his hands deep into his pocket while Tobio fiddled with his fingers, already missing the warmth.

“Yeah, we are here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is going to be quite fast paced cuz I wrote it as an one-shot right? So I'm just making chapters from those line breaks if that makes sense...the way I'm supposed to be stuDYING but am instead just normal dying is kind of wack...y'all probably don't know this or maybe you do but it's exam season baby so I technically shouldn't post as much as I am but...I am a rebel and I have most of this already typed I just need to connect it into a plot? Which it doesn't really have cuz it was supposed to be an one-shot...whatevs, definitely check out my other works and you probably should focus on your work unlike me :))  
> *check out my other works that actually do have plots instead of this idek what this is  
> **this is literally 2000+ words of just rambling like I don't know what's happening and I'm writing this shsjshsksjhsjksjskj


	3. Looking Cute Together Doesn't Mean Anything

Koushi smiled wickedly looking at his kouhais, eyes scanning over all the first years who were huddled together, he walked over to the second years who were whispering among themselves, and with second years he specifically meant Tanaka and Nishinoya who were from the looks of it blabbing Ennoshita’s ears off as the brunet looked less than impressed with them. This normally wouldn’t have raised any alarming bells but the peculiar thing was that the two loudest second years were actually whispering. As in speaking in hushed tones among themselves without, emphasis on without looking at Kiyoko or sparing glances at her.

“So guys,” he smiled, deciding to see what Narita and Kinoshita knew, the two who were sitting on the ground removed from the trio talking about a new show,“what are they talking about?” he jabbed his thumb towards the hushed whispers.

Narita and Kinoshita just shook their heads,“we would love to tell you, but those two idiot,” Kinoshita said, nodding his head towards the two troublemakers,“keep on changing the topic.”

Koushi squinted his eyes,“thanks guys.” 

See here’s the thing Koushi could be a good senpai and alarm Daichi about the alarming behaviour but it just looked so juicy, mouthwatering like those Korean spicy noodles he currently loved. And besides his alpha had enough to worry about as it was already, so he should just see what they’re doing and if it’s really dangerous report it back, if it was harmless join in on the fun. Yeah, that seemed like a good plan.

Sneaking his way behind the trio he threw his arms around causing the two troublemakers to jump a little while Ennoshita raised his eyebrow,“I was wondering what was taking you so long,” the beta murmured.

Giving him a big fat wink, Koushi focused his attention on Noya and Tanaka,“so my fellow people of this free world, what are we doing?”

Noya raised both his hands to the sky,“I was showing Tanaka airbending moves,” he said, a soft gust of wind hitting them,“Ennoshita just happened to be here.”

“Yes,” Tanaka nodded,“you know how important sharing is...so uhm...yeah so for every airbending move he shows, I show him a firebending one.”

Quickly holding up his hand in the universal sign of ‘stop’, he smiled,“sure you guys were, but I really don’t need any fire demonstration here, especially considering our only waterbender is currently preoccupied. They all looked at Kageyama whose face had a red hue to it, Koushi's smile turned into a smirk as he watched his fellow omega’s face darken,“he’s busy blushing--”

“Oh my god!” Noya yelled, causing the first years to look over at them, five faces with different expressions looked at their upperclassmen. Yachi looked startled hand clutching her chest, Yamaguchi was giggling behind his hand probably because of a certain blond who was hiding a smile, an actual smile behind rolling his eyes and tilting his face upwards towards the ceiling, Hinata smiled a big smile hair glistening as fierce as a flame, and Kageyama had stopped looking at them hiding his face behind his bangs.

Shaking his head, Koushi waved around,“ignore them,” he smiled kindly, the first years looked for a bit longer before continuing whatever they were doing. It was nice seeing them all get semi-along as Kageyama was staring daggers at somebody while pouting. 

“You saw that right?!” Tanaka whispered,“Kageyama was blushing.” 

“Yeah the one and only Kageyama Tobio, the youngest member of the team, the really tall talented volleyball obsessed omega and only waterbender in the school, who definitely has a crush on Shouyou, was blushing,” Noya helpfully supplied.

“I know who Kageyama is.”

“Well then you saw that his awkward cute little self was just blushing as red as a tomato--”

“--or a strawberry,” Ennoshita smiled. 

Raising his eyebrow, Koushi looked between the three of them, pursing his lips, he thought about their words spinning them around his brain, quickly putting the dots together, remembering how this exact situation had happened during the beginning of the year when all the upperclassmen bet on which first year couple would get together first, the long pining childhood friends or the rivals who were also partners. “Wait," Koushi mumbled more to himself than the others,“oh my god, you guys are betting on something that has to do with Kageyama!” he gasped.

“Shh,” they all shushed him including Ennoshita. To be shushed by the loudest members of the team was humiliating and Koushi would never acknowledge it actually happened if anybody were to ever ask. This just didn’t happen and he would so get them back for this. 

“Don’t tell Daichi,” Tanaka said. 

“Yes,” Noya nodded eagerly. 

“Alright,” he said rolling his eyes,“but,” he held up his hand,“it depends on what we’re betting?”

“Whose getting together.”

Frowning Koushi ran his hand through his grey locks,“guys I hate to be a killjoy but we already have a bet like this.”

“Yeah the ‘when’ bet.”

“Yeah, so why should we have another one?”

“Because that one right there,” Tanaka pointed at Ennoshita as if the beta had killed somebody, the brunet for his part looked absolutely unaffected with alpha’s accusatory tone,“is saying that Hinata and Kageyama aren’t going to get together.” 

Eyes widening, Koushi focused his attention on Ennoshita,“uhm what?” he asked, the concept that the freak duo, speed duo, volleyball idiots wouldn’t end up together was absolutely baffling to him. Hell their relationship had gotten so far from where they started! What was one more little step? Plus the two were always practicing together for the Interhigh and their match against Aoba Johsai, taking it very seriously. Koushi had caught them multiple times practicing during lunch Kageyama even yelled less at Hinata during those times!

“Exactly,” Noya said, snapping his finger together,“even Suga is absolutely shocked with that utter bullshit.” 

Ennoshita shrugged,“I’m just saying I think Tsukishima and Kageyama have potential.”

Koushi tilted his head to the side, he could see what Ennoshita was saying but still,“yeah they have potential but from the looks of it they would be too emotionally constipated to say anything--”

“--uh huh,” Tanaka nodded, crossing his arms over his chest,“that’s what we,” he pointed his finger between Noya and himself,“have been saying.”

“Yes,” Noya scratched his cheek,“I just can’t see Tsukishima and Kageyama together.”

If Koushi were more provoking he would have commented something along the lines of how Noya had to crane his neck up and didn't see them properly to begin with, but since he wasn’t like that  _ and  _ was known as an angel he decided to just nod along. “Yeah by the time they would get their act together Hinata would probably have already started to court Kageyama like officially court him going along the customs of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe.”

“That makes it sound like Yamaguchi is just a fallback option for Tsukishima,” Ennoshita pointed out frowning. 

Biting his tongue Koushi scrunched up his nose,“it did, my bad,” he muttered,“but you have to admit that those two are literally,” licking his bottom lips he tried to come up with words to describe Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s relationship.

“--meant to be,” Tanaka and Noya said in sync, giving each other a fist bump, uncurling their fingers so that it looked like their fist bump exploded. 

“Yeah that.”

Holding up his hands as if he was surrendering the corner of Ennoshita’s mouth lifted slightly upwards,“since you guys are so convinced that Kageyama and Hinata are going to end up together, and the same with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima it would be no harm if I just bet on Tsukishima and Kageyama.” He lowered his voice so that Koushi, Noya and Tanaka all had to lean in closer,“it isn’t like you guys would lose anything, if anything I would.”

Daichi clapped his hands together yelling to everybody to start their workouts, their eyes briefly met and Koushi could see the questions he just shook his head knowing his alpha would understand not to worry. “Let's make it official with the rest as well then,” Koushi muttered,“I’ll tell Daichi, Asahi and Kiyoko while you guys tell Narita and Kinoshita.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Noya yelled, his voice booming through the room causing everybody to look at him startled, “sorry”, the omega held up his hands,“airbending voice projecting and stuff,” he mumbled.

Flashing a smile to Daichi who angrily made their way over to them Koushi quickly walked to Asahi whose hand was clutching his chest, Noya’s voice clearly having startled him, but then again what didn’t scare the gentle giant? A part felt sorry for Ennoshita who would lose money to all of them, there was absolutely no doubt in Koushi's mind that Kageyama and Hinata would be something, since Kageyama himself had come to Koushi asking how to deal with somebody who was insecure but hiding it. Koushi himself gave the younger omega the advice to listen to that person and be more patient with them so that they would open up, ergo to last week where the hot headed waterbender became more patient with a certain redhead who sucked at receiving. He could see where Ennoshita saw the potential between Kageyama and Tsukishima but there was no way something was going on between the two of them as of right now, Kageyama would have said something. Koushi was sure of it. Still though, those two emotionally constipated boys would be cute together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is fried, I'm over studying like y'all don't even know but whatever just need to hang on for a bit longer and then I'm done...lmao y'all don't care...I lowkey feel like Ennoshita knows everything about everybody like he's just too perceptive for his own good also Suga is just chaotic as everybody else and would definitely do this. I'm actually so bitter how it appears that I'm not going to finish this piece of trash this year like how tf is this taking me six months to finish it isn't even supposed to be complicated?! Whatever hope y'all do excellent in life whether you're at work, in quarantine or at school and drowning in finals!!


	4. Mainly Out of Boredom

Kei sighed, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Kageyama who was deep in thought right next to him. Kei was bored, Miss Chen had given them a study period and normally Kei would be glad for that, but Kei had already finished all his work. So here he sat next to Kageyama staring discreetly at the younger boy from the corner of his eye. 

Kageyama twirled his pencil in between his fingers as he looked at a set of questions, frowning at them, completely focused, not the way he normally was when he was being tutored by Kei, Yamaguchi or Yachi, 

Pretending to stretch Kei leaned a bit closer, wanting to see what was holding the King’s attention so well, it probably had to do something with volleyball. It had to be because Kei still hadn’t quite recovered from the shock that Kageyama was capable of liking things that weren’t related to the sport. 

Narrowing his eyes at the sheet of paper Kei realized that Kageyama wasn’t doing the work for this class.  _ No _ . Why didn’t the stupid King stick to being a volleyball obsessed idiot that was easy to hate. 

Clearing his throat Kei asked,“what are you doing?” Grabbing his phone out of his bag trying to act nonchalant. 

“Huh?” Kageyama asked, looking up at him clearly startled, his blue eyes becoming a shade lighter than normal. Kei knew it sounded stupid but Kageyama’s eyes changed colors, he had tried to do research on it wondering if it had to do with him being a waterbender but nothing concrete came up whenever he searched it up. Sometimes Kageyama’s eyes were light blue and other times they were as dark as the night sky. 

Shaking his head Kei hoped the thoughts of the King’s stupid eyes would leave his mind. He didn’t care about those navy blue, occasionally ultramarine blue...not that Kei would know...it wasn’t like he spent time researching different shades of blue. And even if he did, it started with him wanting to point out how His Majesty’s appearance was just as pretentious as his title. 

“I asked,” he repeated himself,“what are you doing?”

“Oh uhm...homework?”

“Are you asking me if you’re doing homework?” Kei asked, raising an eyebrow, infusing his voice with as much sarcasm as he could. 

“Uhm no?”

Kei just facepalmed, grabbing the paper Kageyama had been working on. He looked over it properly and saw that it was extra practice for reading comprehension. “What are you doing?” he asked again. 

“Uhm...extra practice?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I need it.” 

Kei didn’t know whether he wanted to hit himself or Kageyama. So instead he sighed deeply,“did the teacher give you this?” 

Shaking his head, Kageyama snatched the papers out of Kei’s hands,“no, I asked for them.”

“Why?” 

“Are you dumb?” 

Kei flared his nostrils,“excuse me?” 

“Are you dumb?” Kageyama asked, frowning,“I already said that this was extra help and you won’t stop asking about it!

Kei looked around the room, stomach in knots as he rapidly tapped his foot up and down, slightly calming down when he noticed that his fellow classmates hadn’t heard Kageyama’s outburst.

He was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do and Kei didn’t feel like switching between the same three apps on his phone. Begrudgingly swallowing his pride he turned to the boy beside him,“do you need help?” he asked since Kageyama was right and Kei shouldn’t have bothered him by incessantly asking about the worksheet. Not that Kei would admit it aloud if the other boy asked. 

Kageyama looked up at him eyes wide, biting his bottom lip, he slowly nodded, pointing at an underlined word,“I don’t know what that means.” 

“Unabashed?” 

Kageyama nodded,“yeah it uhm...it shows up multiple times,” he trailed off. 

“It means not embarrassed or ashamed.”

“So,” Kageyama read the sentence again about an alpha staring unabashed at another omega,“the alpha stared at the omega with no shame...while being in relationship?” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s why the omega got angry and left?” 

“Yes but what else King?” 

Kageyama scratched his cheek,“I...what?” 

“Was that the only reason the omega left? Because of the alpha staring at another omega?”

“Yes.” 

Kei sighed pointing at the sentence he meant right above the one about the alpha staring at the omega,“what’s happening here?” 

“Uhm…the omega uhm...the omega is thinking about how the alpha isn’t...I don’t know,” Kageyama frowned, pouting, he clenched his jaw. 

“King look at it, what does it say?” 

“That the omega spent their whole day alone which is happening more often but this time it...uhm,” a light pink dusted Kageyama’s face as he narrowed his eyes at the passage,“this time it uhm happened on their two year anniversary, and when uhm...and when the omega confronted them they didn’t care--”

“--yes, so what does that mean?”

“Uhm the alpha wasn’t there to celebrate their relationship?”

“Yes so what do we as the readers know now?” 

“That the omega is uhm...more inve...the omega is more into the relationship than the alpha?”

“Yes, the omega is more invested,” Kei said slowly,“than the alpha. Why?”

“Because the alpha said they don’t care.” 

“Yes.” 

Nodding Kageyama wrote down what they just discussed. Kei plugged his headphones in and was scrolling through his playlist, knowing he had to appear like he helped Kageyama out of pity instead of the true reason which was because he was bored and slightly felt bad for the boy. 

He was about to press play on his instrumental playlist to calm his brain, when Kageyama interrupted him,“uhm Tsukishima?” 

Kei suppressed a sigh, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Kageyama,“what?” 

“How do you spell invested?” 

Kei did sigh this time, but still gave Kageyama the right spelling of invested. The other boy looked up at him, his eyes twinkling which for some unknown reason made Kei’s stomach do backflips, maybe his mother was right when she had told him to stop eating sweets for breakfast. 

“Thank you,” Kageyama whispered, his voice drowned out by the ringing bell and rushing blood to Kei’s ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahh it's been a hot minute since I updated this fic but in my defense Miss.Rona got me, lot of shit happened still recovering from that while trying to keep up with school and the very taxing semester I am having but that's all irrelevant...I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I know not much is happening but better something than nothing right...  
> *check out my newest [tsukikage story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423238/chapters/72281001)  
> **not edited just because I don't feel like it

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in June and we're in December now so I am determined to hopefully finish this in like 2020 but since manifesting doesn't work for me I wouldn't be surprised if we're still here in December 2021. This was also supposed to be a short one-shot...yikes...so yeah leave me a comment or a kudo and have a great day!


End file.
